User blog:Tgunxd/If X was a Pokemon Part 2
This blog is a sequel of a previous block. The rules to this blog are the same as the original. Click here to view the first blog: User blog:Tgunxd/If X was a Pokemon These blogs are very time consuming; so if you want to see more I would suggest creating your own bios or ideas in the comments below. One Punch Man Type: Fighting / Normal Ability: Iron Fist or Huge Power or Pure Power Moves *Belly Drum (to max out ATK) *Breakneck Blitz or All-Out Pummeling *Focus Punch *Giga Impact *Superpower *Focus Energy *Agility *Double Team *Lock On (to combo with Fissure) *Fissure *Foresight (to negate Ghost immunity) Stats *300 HP *300 ATK *300 DEF *5 S.ATK *300 S.DEF *300 Speed Total = 1505 Majin Buu (I will not depict Super Buu, not necessary) (I don't know what to use for chocolate beam or absorption so i'm ignoring it) Fat Buu Type: Fairy / Dark Type Ability: Truant Moves *Explosion (Revenge Death Bomber) *Hyper Beam (Kamehameha) *Giga Impact (Pearl Flash) *Rollout (Mystic Combination) *Screech/Uproar/Hyper Voice (Vice Shout) *Teleport (Instant Transmission) *Barrier/Light Screen/Reflect (Ki Barrier) *Recover/Slack Off *Rest *Healing Bell *Telekenisis *Swallow, Stockpile and Spit Up *Faint Attack *Play Rough *Sucker Punch *Focus Blast *Wrap *Swift *Close Combat *Signal Beam *Rage *Frustration *Retaliate *Smokescreen *Stomping Tantrum *Thrash *Moonblast (for Planet Burst?) Stats *280 HP *150 ATK *50 DEF *225 S.ATK *50 S.DEF *200 Speed Total = 955 Kid Buu Mega Form Ability: Beserk Stats *280 HP *175 ATK *50 DEF *275 S.ATK *50 S.DEF *250 Speed Total = 1080 Sans Type: Ghost/Dark Ability: Wonder Guard Moves *Double Team/Detect/Teleport *Gravity *Psychic *Seismic Toss *Bone Rush *Bone Club *Bonemerang *Spikes *Curse (4th Wall of Hell) *Roar of Time (Gaster Blaster) *Guillotine (GET DUNKED ON!!!) *False Swipe (end of the Sans Dance) *Rest/Slack Off Stats *1 HP *92 ATK *1 DEF *92 S.ATK *1 S.DEF *300 Speed Total = 487 Agumon (quick note: these stats are what I consider the minimal amount. Augumon’s digivolutions don’t give me a lot of information that is consistent or precise and I want to compare these stats to Charizard’s family line; in order to do that I don’t want to put the ceiling too high.) Agumon Type: Fire Type Ability: Blaze Moves Ember / Flame Burst (Pepper Breath) Scratch / Slash (Claw Attack) Stats *80 HP *70 ATK *50 DEF *60 S.ATK *50 S.DEF *50 Speed Total = 360 Greymon Level 20 Evolution Type: Fire / Dragon Ability: Competitive Moves *Horn Attack/Mega Horn (Great Horn Attack) *Iron Tail / Tail Whip (Tail Whip, no shit) *Flamethrower (Nova Flame) *Fire Blast (Nova Blast) Stats *130 HP *110 ATK *90 DEF *95 S.ATK *75 S.DEF *65 Speed Total = 565 Metal Greymon Level 40 Evolution *Fire / Steel *Ability: Full Metal Body Moves *Pin Missile? (Giga Buster/Destroyer) *Metal Claw (Metal Slash) *Iron Head *Smart Strike *Inferno Stats *140 HP *140 ATK *120 DEF *125 S.ATK *85 S.DEF *75 Speed Total = 685 War Greymon Mega Form (no shit) *Type: Dragon / Steel *Ability: Tough Claws Moves *Dragon Claw/Metal Claw (Mega Claw) *Draco Meteor/Blast Burn (Terra Force) *Protect/King's Shield/Iron Defense (Brave Shield) *Aerial Ace (Great Tornado) Stats *140 HP *170 ATK *120 DEF *170 S.ATK *105 S.DEF *100 Speed Total = 805 Bowser (side note: I estimated Bowser’s base stats by comparing him mostly to Nidoking; who shares similar traits, at least in theory) Bowser Type: Dragon / Fire Ability: Shell Armor Moves *Slash/Dragon Claw *Body Slam (Bowser Bomb) *Flame Thrower/Flame Burst *Rapid Spin/Gyro Ball Stats *90 HP *115 ATK *125 DEF *85 S.ATK *75 S.DEF *25 Speed Total = 515 Giga Bowser Mega Form *Type: Dragon / Dark *Ability: Tough Claws or Intimidate Moves *Dynamic Punch *Ice Fang *Wild Charge *Night Slash Stats *90 HP *155 ATK *165 DEF *125 S.ATK *115 S.DEF *10 Speed Total = 660 Ryu Ryu Type: Fighting Ability: Competitive or Rivalry Moves Counter/Focus Punch (Focus Attack) Sky Uppercut (Shoryuken) Rapid Spin/Rolling Kick (Tatsumaki Senpukyaku) Aura Sphere (Hadoken) Hyper Beam (shinku hadoken) Mega Punch / Kick / Jump Kick / High Jump Kick Close Combat Detect Stats *All stats 75 Total = 450 Dark Ryu Evolve at Night at level 50 *Type: Fighting / Dark *Ability: Defiant or Dark Aura Stats *50 HP *115 ATK *50 DEF *125 S.ATK *50 S.DEF *85 Speed Total = 475 Nothingness Ryu Evolve at Day at level 90 Type: Fighting / Psychic Ability: Clear Body or Inner Focus Stats *All Stats 100 Total = 600 Dan Hibiki (side note: Dan’s stats are a combination of Magikarp and Shuckle) Type: Fairy / Fighting Type Ability: Slow Start or Truant Moves Splash (Taunting) Tackle Pound Last Resort Self Destruct (Otoko Michi) Stats *20 HP *23 ATK *55 DEF *23 S.ATK *20 S.DEF *5 Speed Total = 146 Exodia (Side Note: Necross and Legendary Incarnate are basically bosses; hence why they have massive stats while also I toned down their speed so they don’t automatically crush all other pokemon. Remember that to summon these bosses, you must occupy 5 out of your 6 slots with Exodias; which is quite a handicap. Exodia the Forbidden One is the Duel Winning effect; like in actual Yugioh, there is no need to depict that form otherwise) Head of Exodia *Type: Dark *Custom Ability: Broken Seal **When Head of Exodia is summoned; activate this effect: ***If none of these latter conditions are met; nothing happens ***If all 4 limbs of Exodia are fainted: this pokemon becomes ‘’’Exodia Necross’’’ ***If all 5 pieces of Exodia have been used in the battle, if all pieces are not fainted, but at least 1 piece has items or you used items: this pokemon becomes ‘’’Legendary Incarnate’’’ ***If all 5 pieces of Exodia have been used in the battle, if all pieces are not fainted, if all pieces have no items and you used no items: ‘’’YOU WIN THE BATTLE’’’ Moves *Headbutt *Zen Headbutt *Iron Head *Skull Bash Stats All Stats 50 Total = 300 Exodia Necross Type: Dark / Ghost Ability: Slow Start Moves *Bulk Up / Nasty Plot *Shadow Force *Moongeist Beam *Protect *Hex *Shadowball *Ominous Wind *Night Shade *Power Trip Stats *180 HP *180 ATK *300 DEF *180 S.ATK *300 DEF *5 Speed Total = 1145 Exodia Incarnate Type: Dark Ability: Dark Aura Moves *Focus Energy *Black Hole Eclipse *Dark Pulse *Hyper Beam / Giga Impact *Punishment *Hidden Power *Power Trip Stats *75 Speed *All Other Stats: 200 Total = 1075 Limbs of Exodia *Type: Dark *Ability: Aftermath? Moves (for all of them) * Mega Punch/Kick *Hidden Power *Baton Pass (These latter moves are to assist Baton Pass) *Double Team *Iron Defense *Amnesia Stats (for all of them) *50 HP *20 ATK *30 DEF *20 S.ATK *30 S.DEF *100 Speed Total = 250 Category:Blog posts Category:Tgunxd Blog